Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-4}}{5^{8}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
${ \dfrac{5^{-4}}{5^{8}} = 5^{-4-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-4}}{5^{8}}} = 5^{-12}} $